


Paul Sevier {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [7]
Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Glasses, hot nerd alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as the clever and irrepressibly curious Paul Sevier, with that cautious, hopeful, fascinated look on his face as he approaches Alden for the first time.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	Paul Sevier {art}

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's proof that guys in glasses are just as hot as ones without. Though that might be my competency kink talking, and the glasses are incidental. He's self effacing, but Paul is so fiercely intelligent, curious, persistent, and absolutely confident in his skills. I loved the layers that Adam gave him. 
> 
> The lighting in this one gave me fits; very bright, yet also very diffuse, and from many different directions (I mean, it's an _entirely_ white room), the result is a flattening of all of the shadows that define his features. But it was worth the trouble, to get to paint that expression.
> 
> About 8 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/paul-sevier.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/paul-sevier-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/paul-sevier-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
